11/13/2008 - Tania Searches For Inspiration
TANIA SEARCHES FOR INSPIRATION By Everett F. Stevens Staff Writer Thursday, November 13, 2008 — This morning Tania's Hair Salon was alight with the buzz of a big announcement. Millsberry's resident hair guru happens to be looking for volunteers as she pushes to create a set of groundbreaking new hairstyles. Tania has been looking to add to the different cuts she offers, but needs different types of hair to cut to help inspire her get in the creative spirit. When asked what brought about this sudden search for new styles, Tania responded, "These hands have been cutting hair in Millsberry for quite some time now. I've reached a point where I still give quality haircuts, but I need to start pushing my styles further." "I think that, as Mlllsberry grows and changes, people's hairstyle options should do the same. And, rather than keeping up with trends, I'd rather create my own," she adds. Apparently, Tania already has a few people in mind to help with her quest for new hairstyles. "I put together a list. It ranges from old to young, male to female," she comments. Tania also admits that people may need a little encouragement to get on board. "It's not everyday someone tries to completely change your hairstyle," she explained. . Tania's list of possible candidates for a hair-makeover include: -Mayor Trumble -Edna Nelson -Coach Danner -Ms. Seashore -Kai -Audrey Smythe-Wei -Pete Peterson -Loretta Rivers -Keith Umai -Ms. Grubbly "When I approach a new hair style, I try to imagine the potential for something different. Sometimes I'll even cut hair blind-folded, just so I can visualize the look I'm trying to create," she says. "Just kidding about that last part," she laughs. "It's going to take some experimenting, but I think the possibilities seem promising. New hair styles like these will be for the brave and adventurous," she adds. When asked about the thought of a hairstyle change, Edna Nelson comments, "I've had the same hairstyle for nearly 80 years now. If there's a time to try something different, now would be it." Others were a little more nervous about the thought of a complete hairstyle makeover. "I like my hair a certain way. Now, that doesn't mean it can't change, but I'm sort of particular if you know what I mean," says Pete Peterson. Looks like Tania has her work cut out for her. Help her decide who to make over by voting in this week's poll. ---- MAKE THE MOST OF MILLSBERRY Thursday, November 13, 2008 — If you haven't already, be sure to check out the cool new Fruit Roll-Ups'' BATMAN'' Battle Rolls game and Amazon John's Photos of the Unseen. They'll only be in Millsberry for a limited time, so take advantage while they're around. Also, don't forget to check MY Stuff this week for your Halloween Trophies. With so much to do in the city, you may wonder how to fit it all in. But don't worry if you have to step away or take a break. When you come back, it'll all be right here where you left it. Category:Gazettes Category:2008 Gazettes Category:November 2008 Gazettes